User talk:75.71.136.197
please, dark-shimy, just leave me alone....because of you i quit yugioh... :It looks to me like you were removing content from pages without an edit summary. If Dark-Shimy hadn't reverted your edits, someone else would have. Looking through, it seems to me that you genuinely felt that the content you were removing didn't belong, but that doesn't mean other users will immediately see your logic in removing, and there were several instances where you added comments in addition to, or in place of, removing content, which were personal attacks or profane. I think you could turn into a good contributer here, if you're willing to make some changes to your behavior (a really good start would be writing edit summaries for your edits from now on). 「ダイノガイ 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 06:08, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank-you thank-you dinoguy, the truth is i was a contributor about two years ago, and i liked posting trivia, but every time i did, it would get deleted by dark-shimy and other people because the said it wasn't good enough. I guess i wanted revenge, kinda. but i thank you for giving me a second chance, i won't betray your trust. :No problem. =) I'm guessing you didn't use an account to edit back then? Also, when you leave comments on talk pages and forum discussions, be sure to sign your comments by clicking the signature button in the edit toolbar or by typing four tildes (~~~~) after your comment. ;) :If there's anything else I can help with, please feel free to ask, either here or on my talk page. =) 「ダイノガイ 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 06:34, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :thanks again! Just wanted to let you now I posted apology messages on Dark-Shimy and FredCat's talk pages's, and I look forward to doing actual Contributions! =) ( (talk) 04:12, January 28, 2011 (UTC)) ::Aah, no problem, and I'm glad to see you're the type of person who's willing to take the initiative with such things! It takes a certain kind of person to willingly, and without being asked or prodded, humble himself in apology and ask for forgiveness. =) 「ダイノガイ 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 04:36, January 28, 2011 (UTC) No problem I wasn't angry with you, it was only that you deleted some useful info and you did vandalism on Metaion's page. But no problem. Welcome to the Wiki and I hope you'll do good contributions. Just be careful. Siguiendo la luna no llegare lejos, 04:42, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Crime Forgiven It's alright now, and I am glad you changed your heart for what you had done yourself. I hope that you will do your best with correct information and discussion. So if you get some information that is not correct or official, just go to Talk Page or Forum to make it more clearly with other Admins, which would save you much of trouble for all those vandalism. --FredCat Ta.P. • F.P. • J.R. • W.S. • Th.P. • 11:34, January 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Card Trivia:Temporal Machine God Metaion ‎ : After the part that says I deleted it should be a reason... (content was: " * There is a human face on the chest plate of this monster.") : The page was marked for deletion and had a valid reason. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 23:41, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : It was not a valid reason. and should you delete the page again, I'll report you to an admin. ( (talk) 22:00, February 4, 2011 (UTC)) Dunno... Maybe it should, as the "Machine Imperial" part in Japanese are the same words as the Machine Emperors, but you should better ask Deltaneos, he will answer you better. Siguiendo la luna no llegare lejos, 21:57, February 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: 216.17.228.134 They abused the fact that normal blocks don't block access to their own talk pages. (This is so that they can appeal to be unblocked earlier, if they happen to decide to 'turn over a new leaf'), but this user decided to troll on the talk page (a lot), so I blocked that user from accessing the talk page and extended it a bit. The talk page was then deleted, and regular members can't see deleted 'contributions'. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 07:51, February 21, 2011 (UTC) # I don't really have much time to duel atm. # There's like 4 days left of the 3 week block, can't you just let it pass. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 21:54, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ( (talk) 00:25, June 2, 2012 (UTC))